


like real people do

by whooves



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Social Media, retelling of cupid & psyche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whooves/pseuds/whooves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire fall in love. It takes them a while to figure out how to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [combustspontaneously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/combustspontaneously/gifts).



> Happy Les Mis Holidays!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's in two parts, it got away from me a bit. Part two should be up soon!
> 
> This is heavily based off the myth of Cupid and Psyche. I hope that satisfies your request for a mythology AU!

_Excerpt from grand-r’s tumblr text post, timestamp: September 2nd, 2014_

Shit, I am so fucked.

Check under the read more, if you want to hear all about the first week of my junior year at Musain U.

**Read more**

So I’ve told you guys about my sister V, right? President of her sorority, Homecoming Queen (with a capital H and a capital Q), and generally most revered and adored girl on campus?

I know at least eight of you follow me only because I post family pictures of us, so you probably know who she is.

But anyway, her sorority’s doing some big things this semester, and it’s drawn the attention of one of our campus journalists. I’ve read a couple of his articles. He’s a big optimist, with some of that passionate activist blood running through his veins. He would fit right in here and he would probably hate me.

Well, he would definitely hate me. Because I’m part of the reason his hair is purple, and the whole reason that most of his clothes are brown and pink. It was really just a harmless prank. V asked me and some of the guys to do a few things to make him less credible. It won’t hurt him in the long run, just maybe make some people take him and his articles less seriously?

Yeah, it was a shitty thing to do. But she’s my sister and he’s threatening to destroy everything she’s worked for in the past three years. So, purple hair and discolored clothes.

Too bad I fell in love with him, kind of on-the-spot, immediately and completely. I was finishing up my laundry after messing with his when he whirled in, verbally eviscerated me in regards to my t-shirt, moved his laundry without looking at it, and left. It was a shock. A coup de foudre, if you will.

Anyways, I would link you to some of his articles, but I’d rather not. I’ve been reading a lot of them. I think I might email him, I guess I have a few tips about other campus groups he should check out, instead of V’s sorority. (Won’t even mention me and my brothers, but yeah.)

Also, I’ve been taking this art class…

_[end excerpt]_

~

**September 10th, 2014**

Enjolras doesn’t cry. It doesn’t happen.

Still, he’s laying on Courfeyrac’s bed, face down in the pillows, shoulders shaking.

“Hey now,” she says. “You’re okay, you’ll be fine.”

“I’m so angry,” is Enjolras’s muffled reply. “I’m not even sad, I’m just so frustrated and angry.”

“You cry when you’re overwhelmed,” Combeferre says from her perch on the foot of Courfeyrac’s bed. “Not when you’re sad.” She pats Enjolras’s ankle. “At least your hair looks good.”

Enjolras raises his head from the pillow to glare back at her, but it’s done without any real malice.

His hair does look pretty cool, even if it’s purple. But now none of his teachers take him seriously, they just laugh when he asks a question or offers an opinion. Even Dr. Lamarque can’t resist cracking a smile.

“I know it was her,” Enjolras says with a sigh. “She’s been after me since I wrote that exposé on hazing and got (sorority name) suspended last year.”

“I hate to tell you, but Venus was at one of her charity fundraiser things that night. I was there with Cosette and Marius.” Courfeyrac runs her fingers through Enjolras hair, and hands him a tissue.

“Twenty percent of the proceeds from all your purchases at Chipotle?” It’s biting, but when Courfeyrac sighs, Enjolras apologizes.

“I know, I know. It’s just...there’s so much good they could be doing. It’s the biggest sorority on campus, think of all the changes they could make if they tried, or even wanted to. Instead they just have parties at the house and do their minimum amount of service each year. And don’t even get me started about how she snached that room request right out from under me.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find someplace else to have our meetings,” Combeferre says.

“Yeah.” Enjolras sits up. “I should get back to my room, I have an 8am tomorrow.”

“It’s not even ten yet,” Courfeyrac says.

“I know, I’m probably just gonna put on some Modern Family and not think about my life for an hour or two.”

“Lucky you with a single,” Combeferre says dryly. Courfeyrac rolls her eyes.

True to his word, Enjolras lays down on his bed and watches some mindless television for a couple hours, only pausing when he sees something slipped under his door.

It’s not unusual. Sometimes the RA gives them flyers for dorm events or hall events. Enjolras really isn’t up for a floor meeting this week, but he heaves himself out of bed anyway to retrieve the slip of paper.

It’s a folded piece of notebook paper, and Enjolras frowns. He opens his door to glance down the hallway, but no one is out. Shrugging, he locks his door for the night and unfolds what appears to be a handwritten note.

venus is the least of this school’s problems  
the dean is sleeping with students and the queer alliance bullies non-binary students  
email me at qpd@gmail, don’t use your school email

Enjolras stares at the note for a long time before he goes to bed.

~

_Excerpt from gchat between qpd and psych-e_  
 **September 22nd, 2014**

8:02pm  
psych-e: Can I quote you on that?

8:04pm  
qpd: i mean you could but you’d look pretty stupid quoting an anonymous gchat user

8:10pm  
psych-e: Or you could meet with me and the editor and we could talk more about the university covering up that sexual assault case.

8:10pm  
qpd: what’s your favorite color?

8:11pm  
psych-e: What?

8:11pm  
qpd: i asked what your favorite color was

8:13pm  
psych-e: It’s gray. Why?

8:15pm  
qpd: really? with all the red you wear?

8:18pm  
psych-e: I look good in red. I like red. I like gray more. Why can’t we just meet and do this in person?

8:23pm  
qpd: i’m guessing you don’t mean the get to know you stuff

8:30pm  
psych-e: You’ve been so helpful for the past two weeks. Why don’t you take some credit? You’re exceedingly intelligent, and more perceptive than anyone I’ve met. You don’t come by any of your information from blackmail, only observation and a minimal amount of prying. You would be an incredible asset to the paper.

8:34pm  
qpd: what do you like on your pizza?

8:37pm  
psych-e: I’m guessing that’s a no.

_[end excerpt]_

~

**November 2nd, 2014**

**Courf** @Courfunreyac 2 hours ago  
rare sighting of a smiling @alexandreenjolras who’s been sitting in front of his computer for three hours

**Combeferre** @AECombeferre 1 hour ago  
@Courfunreyac A strange day, indeed. Who is the magnificent man who has captured the attention of Musain U’s most eligible bachelor?

**Enjolras** @AlexandreEnjolras 1 hour ago  
@Courfunreyac @AECombeferre why am I friends with you

~

_Excerpt from gchat between qpd and psych-e_  
 **November 4th, 2014**

6:19pm  
psych-e: Thanks for that flyer, one of our reporters went to the event and got some shots of the costumes. We should be able to raise a case against them with Greek Life, over their cultural appropriation and blatant racism.

6:22pm  
qpd: glad it helped. i have another one for you, i’ll drop it off later?

6:24pm  
psych-e: Or we could just get coffee and you could give it to me then?

6:28pm  
qpd: or i could just slide it under your door and you could be thankful about it???

6:34pm  
psych-e: Why are you so against this? I would even pay. It could be a date.

6:45pm  
psych-e: Or a friend date.  
I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable.

6:55pm  
qpd: no, i really like you  
i’m just pretty sure you wouldn’t like me  
it’s better this way

7:02pm  
psych-e: I think you’re wrong.

7:05pm  
qpd: you always think i’m wrong  
but on this you’ll be disappointed, trust me

7:10pm  
psych-e: But you said that you like me.

7:12pm  
qpd: yeah, easy for me to say behind a wonderful wall of anonymity

7:14pm  
psych-e: So say it over coffee, with me. Tonight?

7:20pm  
qpd: sorry  
i’ll have that flyer to you later

_[end excerpt]_

~

**November 4th, 2014**

Enjolras sighs, snapping his laptop shut. He hasn’t been able to focus on his essay for the past two hours, instead thinking about ‘R,’ whose full name he doesn’t even know.

So he takes stock of what he does know. R is an art student. Or maybe just likes art. He may be in a fraternity, Enjolras isn’t sure if he has actual biological brothers or just fraternity brothers. He likes mac and cheese, and presumably lives in the same dorm as Enjolras. He’s gay, or bisexual. He is very obviously into Enjolras.

Enjolras is kind of (really) into him too, as much as he can be into an anonymous internet presence. 

So it’s not exactly with a clear mind that he stands in front of the door, staring at the ground, waiting for a paper to be slipped under it. He waits for an hour, eyes growing tired. His hand is sweaty on the doorknob.

When a fluorescent orange flyer peeks under the door, Enjolras yanks open the door with wide eyes.

A person he’s seen before - every week, almost every day - looks up at him.

It’s Grantaire. He’s the boy who lives on the first floor, the one with the crooked grin and paint-stained jeans. He’s one of the new recruits at the least objectionable fraternity on campus. He’s also Venus’s younger brother. Venus, who has been subtly ruining his credibility and slowly crushing his on-campus club to death. But none of that really matters right now, because Grantaire’s eyes are so wide and so blue and he’s literally here on Enjolras’s doorstep, and this is all he’s wanted for the past two weeks.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras says, because he can’t think of anything else to say.

“I can’t do this,” Grantaire replies, and flees.


End file.
